todo acabo
by javiera8
Summary: bueno es el primer capitulo y no es perfectoi pero es mio


**Todo acabo**.

Por fin todo había acabado ya Voldemort no existía, no volvería a matar ni destruir todo lo que estaba en su paso, Harry había vengado la muerte de sus padres, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, y todos los demás, todos los que cayeron por la maldad y odio de voldemort y sus mortifagos podrían descansar en paz…además de esto, por fin podría ser feliz con Ginny… todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras descansaba como hace mucho no lo hacia… miraba hacia el cielo de su habitación en hogwarts en la cual había pasado sus mejores seis años donde había conocido sus orígenes, su verdad sus amigos, su familia, el amor de su vida y a Dumbledore el cual le enseño casi todo lo que sabia, bueno además de los excelentes profesores en los cuales se contaba Snape, del cual supo la verdad muy tarde y el cual lo protegió y ayudo en momentos que no imagino, pero bueno quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar en todo eso ahora solo deseaba descansa.

Harry despertó al otro día y pensó que todo era un sueño, que Voldemort seguía vivo, pero al ver a ginny observándolo de una manera llena de amor a los pies de su cama se dio cuenta que todo era verdad…

-Hola- dijo Ginny

-Hola- contesto Harry eufóricamente, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo están los demás?

- Yo bien, bueno si se puede decir bien, por fin todo acabo, voldemort y los mortifagos ya no volverán, pero…-Ginny no pudo aguantar y las lagrimas recorrían su rostro como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hubieran echo, Harry corrió a abrazarla y ella solo lo espero - aun no logro asimilar la muerte de Lupin, Tonks y menos la de Fred, pero lo que mas me sorprende es como lo a tomado George la última hora a estado positivo y apoyando a mis padres y a todos, eso la verdad me anima un poco ya que moriría si George se deprimiera o intentara una locura o si alguna otra persona que amo muriera … y bueno quiere bajar todos preguntan por ti, además… acaban de traer el cuerpo de Snape… y en su capa se encontró una carta para ti… y bueno supuse que querrías saberlo y verlos a todos.

Desde que Harry había abierto los ojos y había visto a Ginny solo habían salido siete palabras de su boca, y luego de eso solo había escuchado con mucha atención a su pequeña niña – eee… si vamos- dijo harry- una carta para mí, pero como donde la encontraron.

La verdad eso no lo se, bajemos y preguntémoselos a mis padres.

Los dos bajaron de la mano hacia el gran salón donde todos se encontraban reunidos celebrando y apoyando a los heridos o a quienes habían perdido a alguien. Harry estaba sorprendido de que el número de personas que estaban en el salón no había disminuido si no que había aumentado considerablemente. De pronto sintió un dolor en la cicatriz,Harry creyó que Voldemort había vuelto pero solo había sido ron que abrazado a Hermione le había hecho un hechizo de pinchazos como recibimiento.

-por fin despertaste dormilón- dijo Ron con una risa burlona la cual no escondía las marcas de lagrimas en su rostro ni tampoco las heridas causada por la batalla.

Hermione por su parte corrió a los brazos de su amigo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y al oído le dijo- lo logramos, lo logramos Harry por fin puedes descansar, todos podemos hacerlo… gracias amigo te quiero mucho.

-yo también amiga, te quiero mucho eres muy importante para mi gracias por haberme acompañado en todo esto y no haberme abandonado nunca- le tomo la cara y la beso en la frente.

- bueno -dijo Ron- y yo que, a caso soy solo un fantasma o que, yo también quiero palabras lindas y abrazos- los dos amigos lo abrazaron y se agradecieron por todo.

-Harry –dijo el Señor Weasley-¿estas bien?-harry asintió- Bueno…encontramos algo para ti bueno muchas cosas pero no es el momento para dártelas excepto por esto… y le entrego una carta en un sobre negro- es de Snape para ti Harry.

-Para mi-dijo Harry-Entonces era verdad-se dijo Harry. Bueno mmm… estoy bien y usted y la señora Weasley y los demás ¿como están? Y…… los cuerpos- Harry no pudo terminar la frase ya que lo invadió la tristeza.

-Los cuerpos van a ser enterrados acá en hogwarts se esta preparando todo, además el colegio se esta reconstruyendo y luego de eso los enterraremos**.** Harry no quiero que te sientas mal por la muerte de ninguno ya que todos nos quedamos a luchar por que quisimos hacerlo y los que murieron, murieron haciendo lo que les gustaba y por lo que creían la lucha contra el mal- el señor Weasley abrazo a Harry como a un hijo y solo le expreso todo con ese gran y largo abrazo.

-¡Harry!– Grito Neville desde la entrada del gran salón**,** lo atravesó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Harry y los demás- que bueno verte, ya me habías preocupado-dijo el joven entre cortadamente ya que le costaba respirar por haber corrido y por el cansancio de la batalla.

-Neville, te felicito por haberte enfrentado a Voldemort y haber matado a Nagini, fuiste muy valiente- Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Neville sin aguantarse abrazo a su amigo, llegándolo a levantar del suelo- gracias amigo por haber confiado en mi y luchar a mi lado- dijo Harry con un tono de ternura y felicidad.

- no me lo tienes que agradecer, logre que mi abuela se sintiera orgullosa de mi y creo que mis padres también.

- no dudes de eso Neville yo también estoy muy orgullosos de ti.

- bueno -dijo Ron- y que acaso no vas a leer la carta que te dejo Snape.

-si, pero no es el momento, antes quiero despedirme de Fred y los demás-y guardo la carta en sus jeans"

Harry junto con sus tres amigos y Ginny de la mano, siguieron al Señor Weasley hasta una sala adornada bellamente donde parecía que nunca hubiera ocurrido la batalla contraVoldemort, el cielo estaba estrellado e iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban, las paredes estaban cubiertas por velos blancos y habían flores de todos los tipos de color blanco y rojo, en el medio de la sala se encontraban muchas ataúdes de cristal las cuales flotaban sobre el suelo, fue fácil encontrar a Lupin ,su esposa **,** a Fred y al profesor Snape ya que se hallaban los cuatro juntos a su lado los acompañaba la señora Wesley, George, luna, la madre de Tonks la señora Andrómedala cual en sus brazos tenia a Ted Remus Lupin el bebe recién nacido de lupin y tonks. Harry se quedo congelado al verlos ahí y se pregunto ¿donde estaría Hagrid?

-Harry Potter- dijo con dulzura la señora Andrómeda- ven a conocer a tu ahijado no te preocupes Harry la muerte de ellos no es tu culpa, ellos sabían lo que podría pasar. No quiero que este mal.

- …no se preocupe estaré bien solo que es difícil acostumbrarse- Harry se acerco y tomo en sus brazos al pequeño Ted, el joven de la cicatriz sintió mucho amor y felicidad y "mirando a los ojos de su pequeño ahijado, prometió_..._ cuidarlo (aunque solo fuera un adolescente) y criarlo como a un hijo, al pequeño, como el no fue criado por la familia Dursley - es bastante liviano el bebe – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa y eso causo risa a todos los que rodeaban. Molly se levanto de la silla que estaba al lado de su hijo muerto y abrazo a Harry como una madre abraza a su hijo cuando este a estado lejos por mucho tiempo.

-señora Wes…-pero Harry fue interrumpido por molly.

- Harry solo quiero darte las gracias por todo y por haberme protegido de voldemort eres un joven muy valiente y quiero que sepas que eres un Wesley un mas en la familia y como un hijo para mi desde que llegaste a mi casa en tu segundo año de clases… solo eso quería que supieras que te quiero mucho Harry y tienes que irte a nuestra casa cuando esto acabe, o pensabas que te dejaríamos solo.

- No sabe… gracias, sus palabras sus cuidados, usted a sido como una madre para mi gracias por todo la quiero mucho bueno a todos ustedes son mi familia… solo quería decir que lamento mucho la muerte de Fred, lupin y tonks, bueno y de todos los demás y solo espero que con la muerte de voldemort y la caída de los mortifagos encuentren un poco de tranquilidad aunque se que no es lo mismo.

- No te preocupes enano- dijo George con una gran sonrisa- ellos seguirán vivos en nuestros corazones y cuando me vean a mi se acordaran de mi hermano, bueno solo cuando este de perfil ya que a mi me falta una oreja y el tenia sus dos lentejas, jajá… no recuerdan lentejas orejas… creo que voldemort se llevo su sentido del humor cuando murió- todos lo miraron y comenzaron a reír… Harry se sorprendió de que George no hubiera perdido su sentido del humor pero le gustaba que eso no pasara ya que seria muy triste ver serio a George aunque no seria lo mismo que tener a los gemelos haciendo sus bromas.

Luego de todas esas palabras hacia Harry decidieron salir a tomar aire, al caminar por los patios de la escuela, Harry vio a su gigante amigo hablando con los centauros, y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Que bueno que estas bien Hagrid, perdóname por no decirte que estaba vivo, pero los mortifagos se podían dar cuenta y eso hubiera sido mi final.

- Harry no te preocupes no sabes cuanta es mi alegría el saber que estas vivo- el gigante abrazo con mucha fuerza a Harry. El cual sintió que le rompía cada uno de sus pequeños huesos.

Harry observo a los centauros…-gracias por venir a ayudarnos, marcaron la diferencia en la batalla.

- Harry Potter no es necesario que agradezcas, tú luchaste por todos y eso es muy valeroso-dijo el centauro Bane- con esto se dieron la mano y los centauros se marcharon a lo profundo del bosque prohibido.

-Hagrid como esta tu casa, sufrió algún daño.- pregunto ron el cual jugaba con el pelo de hermione cariñosamente.

-solamente esta desordenada ya que los malditos mortifagos la saquearon cuando los estaban buscando pero nada mas.- Dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa- lo único que me preocupa es que Fang se enferme…

-y ¿Porqué se enfermaría?- dijo Hermione con preocupación-

-porque el muy tonto mordió a Dolohov en el brazo cuando este intento echarme un hechizo…y ya saben lo sucios y enfermos que eran esos malditos, así que puede haberse contaminado el tonto de fang.-los chicos se rieron con muchas ganas y Harry se sintió feliz de que las personas volvieran a tener su buen humor- bueno- dijo Hagrid- creo que es mejor ir al comedor y ver como esta todo


End file.
